fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party 11 (PK)
Mario Party 11 (title may change) is the eleventh instalment of the Mario Party series. Gameplay Party 'Party' is the main mode of the game. Players compete against other players or CPU on any board of their choice (providing it has been unlocked). Players can battle it out in 'All V. All' or battle in teams in '2 V. 2', '1 V. 3' or '1 V. 1'. This does not affect what types of mini-games are played, though this can also be changed. Additionally, handicap can be enabled. Mario Party Classic This is the traditional style of gameplay used from the until the . New This is the new style of gameplay used starting from . Bowser Party This is the 'Bowser Party' mode from . It can be played in classic mode, or new mode. Bowser's Birthday Party This acts as the game's 'story mode'. The player progresses through the six main new classic boards against CPU, which increase in difficulty each board. The player must win each board to continue. Progress can be saved at any time. This mode can only be played in single player and can't be played again after being beaten. Story Mario and friends get invitations to Bowser's birthday party at his castle, promising he won't be up to his old tricks just for the day. They arrive and begin playing the 'party games' (five classic boards in the All V. All style of play), competing to become the 'superstar'. After the fifth board, Bowser steals everyone's stars and flees to the sixth board, planning to insert them into a machine which will give him 'enough power to take over the Mushroom Kingdom'. After playing the board, Bowser is defeated and the player is announced to be the 'superstar'. Online Mode Online Mode lets you play against random people, friends or CPU over the internet in either the 'party' mode or the 'minigames' mode. The host decides what mode is played and everyone gets a vote on the board/minigames (or neither). If a player disconnects, a CPU will take their place, though the player may re-connect again. If someone who wants to participate does not have a copy of Mario Party 11, they will have to download Mario Party 11: Party Guest from the eShop, which lets them join other people's games. Minigames Free Mode TBA Modes Boards The game includes twenty boards, eight new boards using the classic style of play (six of which are featured in 'Bowser's Birthday Bash', three new boards using the new style of play, six returning boards using the classic style of play and three returning boards using the new style of play. Spaces Playable Characters NOTE: The final roster may be different from the one shown below. '*' - Only playable in 'Bowser Party' '**' - Newcomer Characters in are unlockable and characters in are DLC mp11babymario.png|Baby Mario** mp11babypeach.png|Baby Peach** mp11birdo.png|Birdo mp11blooper.png| mp11boo.png|Boo mp11jr.png| mp11cappy.png|Cappy** mp11daisy.png|Daisy mp11diddy.png|Diddy Kong mp11dk.png|Donkey Kong mp11goomba.png| ** mp11hammerbro.png| mp11koopa.png|Koopa Troopa mp11luigi.png|Luigi mp11luma.png| ** mp11magikoopa.png| mp11mario.png|Mario mp11mcballyhoo.png| mp11mii.png|Mii mp11pauline.png|Pauline** mp11peach.png|Peach mp11pianta.png| ** mp11rosalina.png|Rosalina mp11shyguy.png|Shy Guy mp11spike.png| mp11toad.png|Toad mp11toadette.png|Toadette mp11waluigi.png|Waluigi mp11wario.png|Wario mp11yoshi.png|Yoshi mp11bowser.png|Bowser* Unlock Criteria Re-colours Category:PolarKey Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario Party Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games